List of Legend of Tharos Sagas (MajinGogito)
These are all of the Sagas featured in the story "Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos ". As the Sagas are listed, their chapters will be listed too. In all, there are 13 Sagas and 295 chapters for the story. The number of Chapters may change in the future if anything comes up. Daikon Saga This saga focuses on the friendship and training of the two young Saiyans, Tharos and Daikon, up until Brizzard decides to put an end to the Saiyans and plots to destroy Planet Onio. Chapter List #Prologue #A Royal Promise #Basil's Intense Method (Pt. 1) #Basil's Intense Method (Pt. 2) #Survival of the Furriest! #The Wave of Hordes! #Only Saibamen? #Daikon VS Tharos #Basil and the Artificial Moon! #Brizzard's Recommendation #Message from a Tyrant #Childs First Mission #This is Child's Play! #Planet Massacre #Things Can't Get Worse... Right? #Tharos, the Legend-in-Progress! (season finale) 'Genocide Saga' This saga covers the continued trainin of best friends, Tharos and Daikon, up until the destruction of Planet Onio by the hands of Brizzard. Chapter List #Six Months Later #Basil's Remark #Family Tag-Team Battle! #The Challenge #Tyrant's Plot #Tharos Unleashed #Over 9000! #The Scheduled Date #They Call Him, Sir Brizzard! #King Onio VS the Monster #DEATH BEAM! #The Countdown Begins #Basil's Last Stand #Maximum Power Supernova! #Captured in Space (season finale) 'Planet Brizzard 56 Saga' This saga covers the escape of Tharos from his now destroyed planet and his landing on a distant planet. It also informs the readers on the emotion the young Saiyan has upon discovering that everyone that he had once loved is now dead. Chapter List #The Soulless Planet #Tharos' Concussion #THEY CAN'T BE DEAD! #The Test of Strength #Gladiator VS Saiyan #The Alien's Feelings #Apro's Request #The Rookies Strike! #Zenkai Recoveries #Apro's Explanation #Revenge of the Saiyan Warrior #Tharos' Monstrous Transformation #Intense Training Session 1.2 #Tyrant's Mistake #Sir Brizzard Approaches Once More! #Tharos' Rookies VS Brizzard's Elite #Welcome to Planet Slaughterhouse! #Super Saiyan?!? #One Last Thing! (season finale pt 1) #Apro's Dying Request (season finale pt 2) #The Journey and a Trailing Ally? (season finale pt 3) Master Gildu Saga This saga covers Tharos' fleeing of Planet Brizzard 56 after Apro's sacrifice to put an end to the villainous Brizzard. The Saiyan then trains with an ancient super warrior, unaware of the fact that Brizzard and an unlikely ally actually survived the explosion of Planet Brizzard 56. Chapter List #Destruction of 56 #Tharos' Devastating Crash #The Ancient Warrior #Tharos' Challenge #Gildu's Transformation #The Battle Turns! #An Anered State #Tharos and the Mysterious Bean #A Bite of Senzu! #The Master's Student #Hyperbolic Time Chamber Revealed! #Brizzard's Upgraded Body #The Monster Trapped Within Me #Scouter No More! #Destiny of the Saiyan Child #Electro Kiai Cannon! #The New Year #Saiyan Surprises! #Brizzard Lives! #Tharos' Demand (season finale) 'The Hyperbolic Time Chamber Saga' This saga covers Tharos' training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Brizzard is shown to be alive. This saga goes up until Brizzard calls forth his Death Recon. Chapter List #Into the Chamber! #Tharos' Training #100 G! #Transformation Tutorial! #Saibamen Return #Tharos and the Ascension! #Journey into the Spirtual Mind #Tharos, Power Increased! #Master Gildu's Story #Brizzard's New Plan (season finale) Brizzard's Death Recon Saga This saga begins when Brizzard calls forth an army of five of his strongest forces and lasts up until Tharos' reunitement with his best friend, Daikon. Chapter List #Call Forth the Death Recon! #Kanta Reveals Herself #Galatcic Fast Food Stop! #Five Hidden Fighters #Muscle-Head Avo! #Tharos' False Transformation #One Down! Four to Go! #Avenge the Fallen! Mallei's Up Next! #Gildu's Full Power Wave #Her Psychotic Abilities #Death of the Legend! #Kanta's Finisher #Return of an Old Friend #Apro's Rebirth! (Pt 1) #Apro's Rebirth! (Pt 2) #Cyborg's Malfunction! #Son of Jeice.... Jamber's Turn! #Red Meteor Crasher! #Like Father, Like Son... I Guess! #The Final Fighter Revealed #Tharos VS Daikon (Pt 1) #Tharos VS Daikon (Pt 2) #Daikon's Outburst, Tharos' Denial #Confession of Brizzard #The Prince's Revenge #Two New Allies! The Journey Continues! (season finale) Super Saiyan Saga This saga covers Tharos' and his allie's training upon leaving Master Gildu's Planet. Also, Brizzard's brother, Iced, makes an appearance and is shown to want to capture and kill Tharos in order to outdo his brother. This saga goes up to Tharos' ascension to Super Saiyan and the death of Iced. Chapter List #The Unknown Planet #Kanta's Outstanding Techniques! #Saiyan Catch-Ups #Daikon VS Kanta #Brotherly Conversations #The Mysterious Arcosian #Tharos VS Iced #Iced's Terrible Third Transformation! #Captive at Chilled Tower! #Thou Execution Awaits #Tharos and the Chamber of Torture #Anger Risen #Daikon's Plan... Kanta's Disapproval #The Saiyan Way! A Heran's Disguise! #Tharos and the Moment of Truth #Super Saiyan at Last! #Fiftyfold #A SUPER Escape! #Iced's Struggling Efforts (season finale pt 1) #Melted Ice (season finale pt 2) #Another Ice-Jinn Brother? (season finale pt 3) Planet Namek Saga This Saga covers Tharos', Daikon's, and Kanta's escape from the deserted planet to Planet Namek. There, they meet Dijon, a Namekian with a HUGE secret. Goes up to the group's leaving to arrive on Planet Brizzard 1. Chapter List #Landing on Namek! #Rage of the Super Saiyan #Daikon's Explanation #The Quest to Mastery #Dijon, Friend or Foe? #Super Saiyan VS Super Namekian #Transcending the Super Saiyan Form! #Dijon's Surrender #A Namekian Joins the Group #The Friend of my Foe #Sub Zero's Villainous Alliance #The Namekian and the Wanted Poster #Dijon Makes his Move! #Kanta VS Dijon #Tharos in Return for One Million Zeni! #Sub Zero's Plot #Dijon Eavesdropping! #The Lying Arcosian #Awaken the Super Saiyan #The Anger-Less Super Saiyan #Sub Zero's Transformation #Ascended and Ultra! #The Mistake #Dijon, the Forgiven #Tharos' Elite Joins the Fight #Special Beam Cannon! #Daikon's Outburst #The Garlick Cannon! Flakamo Explosion! #Two Ice-Jinn Brothers Down! One Remains #Quest to Number One! Dijon Joins the Elite (season finale) Arcosian Saga This saga Tharos and his Elites' journey to Brizzard's homeplanet up to their departure to Earth and Daikon's ascension to Super Saiyan. Chapter List #Homeworld of Brizzard! #Daikon's Semi-Super Saiyan State #Captive Races #Technique of the Metamorphians #The Fusion Dance #Meet Dairos... the Failed Fusion! #Sir Brizzard Spotted! #Tharos' Elite #Daikon's Revenge #Brizzard VS Tharos (Pt 1) #Brizzard VS Tharos (Pt 2) #Brizzard VS Tharos (Pt 3) #Tyrant's Laughter, Rage of the Saiyan Prince! #Anger Unleashed! Super Saiyan Daikon! #Dijon's Suggestion #Return of Dairos #Fusion Downfall #Two Super Saiyans #Onward to Earth! (season finale) Planet Earth Saga This saga covers the Elite's journey to Planet Earth. Once there, they decide to live regular lives as Earthlings until Brizzard alerts them that he is sending an opponent to the planet. Goes up to Android Infinity's landing on Earth. Chapter List #A Month's Journey #Landing on Earth #No Sign of Trouble #New to the Neigborhood! #The Gravity Machine! #Scary Humans #Orange Star High School #Gym Class #Night of the Blood Moon #Just Like Old Times #The Sparring Class #Tharos Angered #Death of the Instructor #Orange Star High Closed! #Runaway Elite #Brizzard's Message #The Threat Approaches! (season finale) Android Infinity Saga This Saga covers Tharos and his Elite as they battle the villainous Android Infinity, a cyborg created by Brizzard from parts of the universe's strongest warriors. The Android hopes to destroy the Saiyans and take contol of Earth. This saga goes up to the Android's defeat and the landing of Brizzard on Earth and his demanding of stronger opponents. Chapter List #Tharos' Warm-Up #Identities Revealed #Android Arrival! #Explanation of the Android #The Battle for Earth Begins #The Ascended Super Saiyans #No Match for the Cyborg #Brawn Over Brain #Infinite Beating #Dijon's Gigantic Form #Welcome to Hell on Earth! #Android's Awakening #Full Power Mode Unlocked! #Infinite Kiai Cannon Barrage #Tharos Becomes Serious! #Daikon Wounded #Tharos Stands Alone #Murderer of my Father? #The Next Stage! Birth of a Super Saiyan 2! #Android's Fear #Destroy the Earth! #Self Destruction Countdown #Attempted Attacks #A Bulked Up Android #Five Minutes Remaining Until Earth's Destruction #A Voice from Above! #Father-Son Flakamo Flash! #Death of the Droid #Brizzard's Landing (season finale pt 1) #A Month to Train (season finale pt 2) Training Saga This saga begins after Brizzard tells the Elite to train since he wants to fight worthy opponents. He then gives them a month to train before he hunts them down.This saga goes up to Brizzard's relanding on Earth to begin the final battle. Chapter List #Kruz's Training Plan #To the Tower of Korin #Korin's Afterimage Technique #Yaji's Katana #More Senzu Beans #Training Begins #Elite Methods #A Mini Tournament #Super Saiyan VS Super Saiyan 2 #Pride of the Saiyan Prince #Daikon Reaches the Next Level! #Evenly Matched! #No More Holding Back! #Garlick Smash! #Flash of a Super Saiyan 3! #Two Weeks Later! #Return of the Tyrant (season finale) Final Battle Saga This saga covers the final battle between Brizzard's army and Tharos' Elite. This is the final saga of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos . Chapter List #Hell Breaks Loose #Start of the Finale! #Brizzard's Creation #The General... Buunior #Tharos' Speech #Daikon's Blade #Mystic Kanta VS Dadori #The Ultimate Namekian! #Brizzard's Power #Super Saiyan 2 Daikon VS Brizzard #Saiyan Pride #The Full Powered Death Beam! #Tag In! Tharos' Turn! #Buunior's Ambitions #Daikon VS Buunior and Tharos VS Brizzard #The Chocolate Kamehameha #Tharos Gains the Advantage #100% at Last! #Daikon's Suggestion #Super Saiyan Three Tharos! #Powered Up to the Max! #Flakamo Electro Explosion! #Destruction by Pain! #Thrashing the Army #Might of the Super Saiyan 3! #Desperate Attempts #Yajuz's Death #Daikon Enraged! #Brizzard's Final Stage! #Overconfident Saiyans #Buu Brought to Bay! Daikon's Victory #Ultimate Supernova! #Back to Sender! #Near Death Experience #Brizzard's Ultimate Plan #Buuzard Comes to Life #Cold-Blooded Fusion #Four Can Play that Game! #The Fused Warrior! #His Name? Tharikon! #Clash of the Fusions #Tharikon... the Next Super Saiyan 3! #Buuzard's Fission #The Electro Garlick Flakamo Flash! #When All Else Fails #Spirit of the Saiyans #Super Saiyan God! The Supreme Spirit! #Buu Killed! One to Go! #Brizzard's Desperate Counterattack! #The Spirit Bomb! #The Super Spiritual God #Peace to the Universe... for Now! #Epilogue... Five Years Later! (season finale) Category:Alternate Category:MajinGogito Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Sagas Category:Lists Category:Fan Fiction